User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ Well Done! Well done on of Club Penguin Staff Members|redirect=no}} creating a page to fix redlinks when actually there are ! — Spydar007 (Talk) 05:42, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat now if you're able to. — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:50, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Now? — Spydar007 (Talk) 05:43, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you for helping me with the pictures. FishSayMoo (talk) 22:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Interviewing Ninja hey bro, I visited CPHQ, and i interviewd ninja, in this video, he said that he has worked for cp for 2 year so join cp 2013 nOT 2006 ( at 1:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXLuNLoi7l8 and in here THERE IS A UNKNOWN EPF EVENT SO MAEK PAGE ABOUT IT! HE CONFIMRS IT! AT 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wo7q8dM_ewU Thanks ~Spikey2007 Spikey2007 (talk) 16:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Ninja Join To be honest, it was such a long time ago, I don't even remember. I think they might have said it in The Spoiler Alert or something. Jess0426 (talk) 20:57, May 10, 2015 (UTC) the user Ok the user Nom Nom Cake made fun of my user name here for no reason and thinks it's funny. This is name discrimination and I don't even know him. Mordelegal (talk) 00:11, May 12, 2015 (UTC) XML Funz Hi Hey.you, Nice work with these uploads. If you wanna make XML editing a bit fun, extract it as SVG using JPEXS. SVG is always fun ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat. — Spydar007 (Talk) 19:03, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :CCHCCHCHHHAAAAATATTTTTT — Spydar007 (Talk) 19:21, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Please come on chat again. — Spydar007 (Talk) 19:44, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Chat If you are still awake, please come on chat. — Spydar007 (Talk) 04:47, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hi Hey.you! :) Please check the Admins Wiki when you have some free time. There is a new discussion post about something that has recently been posted. Also, maybe join chat sometime later as me and Apj would like to discuss it. Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 14:16, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Ahoy Mr. Hey.you, come here, I want to see you. (Hey Hey.you pick up the chat) Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:12, May 29, 2015 (UTC) My Temporary Absence Hi Hey.you, I just want to inform you that I will be away from tomorrow onwards for approximately 10 days as I am going on vacation starting tmr :P I will be back as soon as possible. Please keep other admins informed, thanks :) -- Dps04talk 08:18, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) Can ya quickly join chat for a few moments? :P Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 00:01, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come to chat pl0x It's time to eat some BRAINS! 03:16, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat ban You already know but Techman banned me off chat for spam when I stopped ages before! Club Of Peng (talk) 04:50, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :I don't even know what an abbreviation that contains a swear is! Why is that one of the bans?? :Club Of Peng (talk) 05:09, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) Can ya quickly join chat for a few moments? :P Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:00, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hi Hey.youcp! :) Please check the Admins Wiki when you have some free time. There is a discussion post regarding a decision based on the past post. Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:06, June 5, 2015 (UTC) SWF Hi! I'm from CPW in Spanish. Can we use your SWF? We need it D: Thank you ñ.ñ Pingenric (talk) 13:16, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Grats! Hi Hey.you, Congratulations for making your 15,500th edit! 1 more and your editcount will be divisible by 3! Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:10, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Hola ¡Hola Señor Hey.you! Hope to see you back soon. ヽ༼ຈ┏ل͜┓ຈ༽ﾉ --Jeserator HTTR! 03:52, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :Holy crap @_@ It spells the abbreviation for Willuminati! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:13, June 23, 2015 (UTC) RE:SWF Rescaling Program Hi Hey.you, I've checked the code, and it seems like this happens because the script doesn't create a Matrix element, in case its parent PlaceObject2 element doesn't have a Matrix element. Try perhaps adding a condition to the code, to check if they exist, and if not, create it. Here's an example of how the logic should look: #If the element has a matrix child. #*If it does not have a matrix child, add a Matrix element to it, and also create inside that matrix element a Scale and Translate elements, and set their ScaleX, ScaleY, TranslateX and TranslateY values to 0. #*If it has a matrix child, check if it has both the Translate and Scale children. #**If not, create the missing ones and set the Scale/TranslateX/Y properties to 0, for the created elements. #Increase the translation values by the movement values that the user has specified (if specified). #Then, multiply the X and Y values, like your code currently does with all detected elements. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:59, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :WAIT NO WAIT WAIT WAIT :STUPID ME face I meant that if you recreate the Scale element (as text, of course), its ScaleX and ScaleY should be set to 1, not 0. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:12, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey how have you been? HypercaneTeen(talk) 23:33, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :I'm doing fine, just having a hard time deciding whether or not to retire from Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. : HypercaneTeen(talk) 23:27, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Long time no see I haven't seen you for a while! How are you? How's life? How are things going on with the wiki? This message is kinda pointless, but I just wanted to ask about my friend XP. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 18:35, June 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry about my rude behavior, it was entirely my fault, and I'll watch myself again. -UGLYMORTON UglyMorton (talk) 00:54, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat Get on ASAP, please. Techman129 (talk) 03:28, June 29, 2015 (UTC) SWFingie Hi Hey.you, So after 2 walrusdays (the typical reply period for someone as lazy as myself), I think I've managed to rewrite your Python script to fully-update the file content. Just to make it a bit easier to read, I've made it modular, and it's also a little bit smallerish. You can copy it from here, which seems to work even when there's need to scale up several PlaceObject2 nodes. Or we could create a local HTML file and use a JS alternative ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ Btw sorry for making the Python file syntax very different. You did a good job expanding the SWF tricks bank and should be appreciated for it, so here's a narwhal bacon dish treat for you!! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:51, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Hey.you, :I'm pretty sure that the reason for the unscaling (if that's a word) in the original version, is because if a given object has the scaling value of 1, its Matrix won't have a node, and if its translate value (for moving) is 0, it won't have a node, and therefore the missing nodes must first be added to the Matrix before applying any modification. Some objects don't even have a Matrix (if they have no translate/move/other property), in which case, the entire Matrix text should be created. 2 other nodes which should be modified around the document yet were missing are the Blur (for glow effect) and the Skew (for rotation), but they are now in the source. :Btw thanks for fixing the PPish ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ but you should be the one given the credit for even starting it. Your save-as-different-file implementation is also pretty cool! I'll be sure to add it to the cps wiki, but making a page about it here in the cpw would be even better was gonna put another donger here, but putting 2 dongers in the same message is bad luck, like any sailor knows. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:38, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.youcp Please check the logs in Club Penguin Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 June 2015 from 16:30 to 16:40 thanks. --Llove Kuwait (Meow!) (Meow?) 16:43, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Demotion Policy Hi Hey.you! :) I've just been reading the blog post that Wolf-gangs created (specifically the part about the Demotion Policy). Anyway, I see you made a comment which I agree with. Personally, I don't believe there is anything wrong with our current Demotion Policy. For example: Chat Moderators have a 1-week limit, I honestly don't believe joining the chat once a week is difficult. If they are away due to being busy with school or other personal things they can just inform us. As for Rollbacks and Patrollers, making 1 mainspace edit every 2 weeks is also fairly simple. Though this is only my opinion (others may think different). You may have noticed that the Rollbacks and Patrollers don't tend to use their available rights (not too sure what we can do about that). Anyway, if we extended the limits, do you think we should maybe require more from the users with rights? Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:40, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Trying to get in the chat room Hello, I'm trying to get in the chat room but it won't let me. It says that I do not have permission to go in the chat room. Please help. Thanks. Yours truly: Richy FurCrazy (talk) 15:47, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi Hey.you, If you got some spare time, could you join chat please? Wata is there but I don't trust him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oh wait.. he isn't here.. sorry Wata Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:34, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) Can you please join chat when you have a few moments? Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 18:07, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Recent Blocks Hi could you come on the chat? I'd like to discuss something with you. 19:22, July 5, 2015‎ (UTC) RE:Pin Location Images Hi Hey.you, To do that: #First, create a room image, with the scale value of Q''' (if set to 1, the result would be the original dimensions, of course). #Copy the X and Y positions of the pin from the rooms JSON. If '''Q is not 1, multiply the X and Y values by Q, to scale them up as well. Otherwise, keep them as they are. #Drag horizontal and vertical lines (available in most image editors, such as Photoshop and GIMP. your "Faint.NET" should have it too :P) to the X and Y position that you got from Stage #2. #Generate the pin image, with a scaling value of Q'''. Crop the image and copy it. #Open the room image, and paste the pin image. Drag the pin in a way that its center aligns with the X and Y lines (in GIMP, for instance, when dragging an image, its center is marked with a cross sign, which helps doing this stage). #*Note that in case the pin's width and/or height are not even, you wouldn't be able to perfectly align the image, so just bring the pin's center to the nearest pixel. This can be avoided by translating the pin's image to make it move by 0.5 pixels, but that's just time consuming. #Merge the layers and save. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:43, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks for the tutorial. Drawing the 1px guidelines in a different layer to mark the exact X and Y coordinates was a good idea. And there's actually a rotation anchor in Paint.NET that stays in the middle by default, so doing this in Paint.NET was no problem. As tips for anyone who may be reading this, to get a full image of the pin, you can move the room trigger (not the icon) SWF of the pin into full view using Penguin-Pal's quick drop and SWiX (change "Multiply shape dimensions by" to 1 and "New window size" to 100). Then render it in Kurst using the same content scale as the room image. You can also draw straight horizontal or vertical lines in all of the image editors mentioned by holding down the "shift" key while drawing a line. :-- 22:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) halp.you pls Play Now Button Up.svg|it has the shine and shadow and stuff Play Now Button Down.svg|so y not Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:38, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) Would you mind joining chat for a few moments please as HypercaneTeen and a few others wish to talk with you. Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:32, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Come on chat Hey I need to talk to you. HypercaneTeen(talk) 00:29, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Report Hello kind sir, I was sent here by one of your admins (Watatsuki), to report Techman129 for poor moderating. He was abusing his powers, whilst having a skewed sense of judgement. Thanks ^_^ GoldAce153 (talk) 01:39, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat Come to chat, we have trolls. [[User:Techman129| '''My page]][[User_talk:Techman129|'Techman129']] 01:51, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Chat Why can't I enter chat? Jasper, the Hot Cheeto Aka NNC's new account (talk) 19:01, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :So that means I'll get autoconfirmed on July 19th? :Jasper, the Hot Cheeto (talk) 16:19, July 18, 2015 (UTC) About the guide you gave me What number should I set the frame rate, content scale, and seconds to in Kurst? I forgot the numbers :P [[User:Penguin44eve|'Just']] [[User_talk:Penguin44eve|'some']] 13:48, July 18, 2015 (UTC) [http://i.imgur.com/yvdwznx.gif y people do dis? @kawkeet –Watatsuki 23:32, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Rollback Promotions Hi Hey.you! :) EmberPrismDX was discussing with me in regards to the Rollback Promotions. She stated that previously you allowed her to nominate herself on the promotion votes if another admin confirmed it (see here). Earlier today she was asking if she is allowed to do the same again and nominate herself once again. At the moment I have let her do so, though I just wanted to double check with you. Are you still fine with this? Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 17:11, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come to chat please. It's getting a bit rambunctious. Techman129 (My talk) 18:57, July 23, 2015 (UTC) hay there how u doin? –Watatsuki 21:34, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Well hello there, small, hyper pixelated image of Rookie's sprite saved in lossy compression. I am doing well, thanks for asking. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °) :-- 04:04, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Why Why did you take away the evil genius image without permission? Grand Moff Birdin (talk) 22:38, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Social Media Hi, I have just spoken to P-P in regards to the Wiki's YouTube and Google+ accounts and he's told me that apparently he closed that email a long while ago. I guess we could make new accounts though I'm not too sure about making a Google+ account, do you think it'd be successful and popular? As for a YouTube account I'm guessing it would probably be more popular than the Facebook and Twitter accounts are however we'd need someone who has experience with creating videos on YouTube. I have a few ideas for videos we could create, we could maybe create videos on guides for editing and other things related to the Wiki with various screenshots (though that's just an idea). Another thing several people have been suggesting is to use the Gmail account that would be associated with the YouTube account for Wiki support. It could possibly be used to answer general questions, request for help, to suggest ideas and to report issues (not too sure if it's a good idea or not though). Let me know what you think. Regards, Callum! 18:19, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Good idea Callum, however apparently YouTube is getting rid of Google+. 18:46, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, they are apparently disconnecting YouTube from Google+ though Google+ still remains. I am not entirely sure if you can connect your YouTube account with Google like you can at the moment or not, I am just certain about the Google+. 19:14, July 28, 2015 (UTC) hi Could you come on the chat when you are online? I'd like to talk to you about something 19:39, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for leaving this message, I forgot to state it in my other message above XP 20:02, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Mascots Spotegg Lord Hey.you, I have found some more wonderful mascot meeting images to satiate your hunger... enjoy ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ Mckenzie Spotting.jpg|dat border Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 12.02.29.png –Watatsuki 01:16, July 31, 2015 (UTC) : :-- 06:15, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Reminder slep. --Llove Kuwait (Meow!) (Meow?) 08:38, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Unban Can I please be unbanned from chat? I have served my time and the day I got banned I got mad and got into an argument. I am truly sorry for any inconvenience caused from my actions. Blacknight62 (talk) 09:51, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat (again) Could you come to the chat? 19:03, August 2, 2015 (UTC) WikiaFrog Spamming Chatbot Hi. Today while only WikiaFrog and I were on chat, he started spamming the bot. At the time he did it I was away from my phone. I don't know if you can do something about it now, but I figured I'd report it anyways. Proof: Logs Timberwolf8 (talk) 05:00, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi yet again Could you come on the chat again? 21:02, August 3, 2015‎ (UTC) Admin Would I be worthy enough to be an admin on here? Petey222 (talk) 18:14, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thank you. :Petey222 (talk) 18:25, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Dingus farm It's alive.. mwahaha.. whahaaa.. BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA— *cough cough cough* Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:36, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) Can you join chat for a few minutes please so me and/or Apj can discuss something small with you? Regards, Callum! :) 23:35, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :') Sir... you are a wizard. : –Watatsuki 13:01, August 8, 2015 (UTC) RE:Newspapers Both were on the Club Penguin Times page before the direct links to the SWFs were removed (you probably checked the archives wiki, and for some reason they aren't uploaded there). Anyways, here are the links: *Issue 109 *Issue 110 Not sure if any other SWFs missing from the archives wiki are on that site, but it's easy to navigate and very intuitive, just switch the number of the newspaper issue in the URL. I believe the SWFs on that site stop around February 2008 (issue 123 or so). Kallie Jo (talk) 17:00, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : :o good to see you Kallie! :D : Hey.you, since you're a walrus, I've gone over the URLs (up to 150, like Kallie said), here are the existing IDs: 108, 109, 110, 111, 116, 117, 118, 119, 120, 121 :Thanks again Kallie, and awesome to see ya! :) :Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:21, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Admins wiki Hi, could you comment on the latest post on admins wiki? 22:22, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Regarding a Vote Hi Hey.you! As you know 2-weeks ago I suggested a vote on the Vote Page to create 2 new pages, one being "Admin Promotions" and the other being "Bureaucrat Promotions", as well as renaming the Requests for adminship page to "Request for Rights". In the comments, P-P suggested that we rename the page to "Request for Rights" and use it as a page where all of the promotions are done (Rollback, Patroller, Admin, Bureaucrat) by using a template. Which do you think we should do? Regards, Callum! 13:25, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Offering I heard you like nice file names ║ ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ ║ –Watatsuki 22:49, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you, If you're online atm, could you join chat please? Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:25, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Urgent Hi, I really need to speak to you on the chat 19:51, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Could you come on the chat? I need to show you something. 21:01, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) medieval pls It has come to my attention that various rooms from the Medieval Party 2012 have two different versions, and while the little thing Sandor made is great, it has a problem of positioning images too far southwest... so, my lord, if you would humor me and my unworthy desire for images, pls get the alterations of these ╰( . •́ ͜ʖ •̀ . )╯ Beach, Bridge of Destiny, Dance Lounge (actually needs the original, dark variant), Dock, Ski Hill, Ski Village, Sky Kingdom, and Town I am sure it will not be a problem ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ –Watatsuki 15:57, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :Well... that worked. You are so smart with this it is scary :EDIT: Also, mind replacing this too? Preferably with the second week variant, pls ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) –Watatsuki 14:16, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ::They are not quite room variants but they are part of rooms... these too pls? ::( ͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °) –Watatsuki 19:48, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Click it! :D -Tech (Talk) 20:36, August 29, 2015‎ (UTC) JUST IT -Tech (Talk) 05:08, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Paaarrot Hey.you come to chat we need to celebrate (mlenny). Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:19, August 31, 2015 (UTC) No lifeguard 05:06:53 Seems like a recreation for it wouldn't be hard either 05:07:11 Just need that "No lifeguards on duty" sign So... while looking around for some really old CP stuff to compare the many changes of the Pet Shop to, I found a nine year old video that had a good (comparatively to terrible) shot of the sign, and I thought to myself, why not make an edit using a scaled down render (2 to be exact) of the Underground Pool? That is what I did, but it does not look as good as I thought it might be.... :( Recreating the sign itself seems simple though, and the text seems to just be a font and not drawn on... maybe someone 10x more skilled than me could get you a fancy recreation, like Sandor ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ –Watatsuki 19:03, September 1, 2015 (UTC) RAVE It works wonders m8, but one thing I gotta wonder... why are the dance floor and overhead lights (above the DJ3K booth) not changing color too Did I do something wrong? :( I would not be surprised. Or the code is super finicky. Or the utility thing Sandor made is breaking it. Or f8 does not want this to work. Or a mastermind is behind this ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°) –Watatsuki 14:48, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Well that worked ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) I must just be a dummy dum –Watatsuki 13:40, September 4, 2015 (UTC) IRC Hi Hey.you! :) When you have a few moments would you be able to possibly join the IRC channel so I can discuss something? Thanks, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:01, September 9, 2015 (UTC) bruh, y You need to pay me more for this :( –Watatsuki 13:46, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :I briefly saw some of the vandalism on the yearbook page the other day and was not sure what to think. I wonder how people have not noticed this, and how many people thought this fake info was legit :Especially "and always nearly gets killed over and over again" –Watatsuki 22:14, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat Spam You banned me for "massive spam" and linked to a chat log with no spam present. Nice mistake, I appreciate it. Peace out. 天体ダチョウ (talk) 08:44, September 14, 2015 (UTC) NOOO Party Jay.png|action=history}} y Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:32, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :The beautiful yet conjectural file names :( –Watatsuki 12:05, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) ::-- 07:19, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Mobile Files How do I get to the mobile files with the 10th Anniversary Party events? Please answer ASAP and I know that you will. Jess0426 (talk) 00:47, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Secret Code :Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Walrus Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:12, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Still haven't decoded it? :Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:02, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Morse code for "join chat u lazy walrus"? You should've added something to indicate spaces between letters and words though. ::-- 19:12, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Delete Can you please delete File:Penguin44eve Custom.png? Pleeeaseeee delete it immediately :D Thanks [[User:Penguin44eve|'Me']] [[User_talk:Penguin44eve|'Eat']] 13:12, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :I have deleted it. I also removed all links to it on your user page, so lord Hey.you will not smite me for leaving redlinks. –Watatsuki 13:58, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :: Excellent. ::-- 06:22, October 2, 2015 (UTC) 10th Anniversary Party Rooms Hello, Hey.youcp or Kawkeet. Can you please edit the following 10th Anniversary Party rooms so they don't have the mascbot, the date in the corner and the mascot stand shadow? Add them to the party pages. *Beacon (from Summer Kickoff Party) *Book Room (from Halloween Party 2008) *Dock Dock (from Camp Penguin) *Secret Laboratory (from Halloween Party 2008) *Ski Hill (from Sports Party) Thanks! Jess0426 (talk) 00:41, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Meh Join chat you walrus :] Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:24, October 2, 2015 (UTC) : /me pokes Hey.youcp with a marshmallow stick :Are you even alive :Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:32, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Nope. ::-- 20:50, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :::By the way, the balloons in your signature are higher than 25px If you're not careful enough, someone might accidentally spill some cake topping on them while Apj is around. :::Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:04, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sorry officer, I didn't mean to be 3 pixels over the height limit. Please don't block me with . Anyway, I've fixed it. ::::-- 21:25, October 3, 2015 (UTC) We need you We need you to unban RP. Please put up a vote to unban RP! Apj won't do it. Close to the end of school... What to do? (talk) 15:02, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) Is there any chance you could pop on the chat for a few minutes so I can notify you about something and maybe also discuss something? Thanks, Callum! :) 22:50, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Halp.youcpls Hi Halp.you, Pls join chat there's a dolanroach on the wall pls smack it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:59, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Update Hi Hey.you! :) Sorry about not being on the earlier this morning, I just woke up a few minutes after you left. Time zones ey, they're a real pain at times, lol. Most of the problems are resolved now anyway XP. Just another thing, Apj was too lazy to leave you a message here and made me do it :(. Anyway, he won't be around on for an unknown amount of time due to his computer malfunctioning. He doesn't exactly know how long it'll be before it's fixed. I've excused his activity and marked him down as away on the Admin List until he returns. One last thing, I don't know if you remember a few weeks ago we discussed the skin theme for the Halloween Party. Several people suggested we have a really dark themed background and have a glowing whitish colored text. I've been trying to look into it myself, though I'm not exactly a legend. Do you have any ideas on how this could be done? If not, no worries, I'll ask the legend. Anyway, enjoy the remaining duration of your weekend. :) Thanks, Callum! :) 15:46, October 18, 2015‎ (UTC) Halloween Chat Skin Hi Hey.you! :) Great work with designing the Halloween chat skin, it looks good. http://prntscr.com/8t0uph - The 3 bats that hide behind the logo could be removed so it makes it look neater. http://prntscr.com/8t0vlj - The chat bars that appear every other line could do with being the same colour as the lighter ones above to ensure that the purple ghost puffle is more visible. As for the text, the font choice looks great, though I'm going to try and see if P-P can create some sort of glow around the edge of it. I've had a look myself to see but it seems hard enough to follow instructions on how to do it, never mind being able to do it, lol. As for everything else, it looks great! Thanks, Callum! :) 17:18, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you, Where are you? Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:59, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Halloween Chat Skin Update Hi Hey.you! :) Looking at the changes you made to the chat skin, it looks great. However, I've just been speaking to Vic regarding it and he thinks some changes could be made. He suggests to change the color palette for user names so it matches the eyes of the bots (related to the Halloween Party). http://prntscr.com/8teieg - As well as that, he also suggests to attempt to change the ghost to just (obviously a bigger size) rather than having that slimy path type thing that goes down towards the bottom. This could then be at the bottom half of the chat. He then suggests having the bot eyes which are shown on the Halloween Party's background image. 01ECAD and 0E965F are the HEX codes. Anyway, let me know what you think. If you have any questions regarding this information, please message me here. Thanks, Callum! :) 18:02, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :Just another thing, I've updated my Macbook and it's erased all of the notes stored on my notes, meaning I've not all of my passwords including the one to the Twitter account. Apj is the only other person who has it but doesn't have access to his laptop and I'd really like to post a few things before the party ends. Do you have it? If so, would it be possible if you could come on chat later, if I'm not there, someone trustworthy may be an option (unless you can think of a better alternative), if not, then don't worry. :Thanks again, Callum! : 20:05, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Love it! I absolutely adore the chat right now! :D Hypercane (talk) 17:29, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Custom Robot Penguin Could you make me a custom robot penguin? Here's what he wears The Side Swept Blue Hoodie Also could you make him in 3 forms? Normal, Malfunctioning, and Corrupted. Thx PiggySwag (talk) 02:55, October 22, 2015 (UTC) When CP updates at 10AM –Watatsuki 03:18, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Not Accessible Hi there! I'm a new user, and I tried to access the chat. Unfortunately, it told me I did not have permission to do so. I've tried clearing my history and deleting my cache, but nothing is working. Is there any other way to fix this? Rainy Day21 (talk) 03:23, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :You need to be autoconfirmed to enter chat, meaning your first edit must have been made over four days ago. Since your first edit was today, you will be able to enter on the 28th. This prevention is in place to prevent accounts solely made to troll and cause trouble from entering chat. Sorry for any inconvenience. –Watatsuki 03:38, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you, Could you join chat please? It will only take a few minutes. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:39, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Your suggestion on the vote page Hi, your suggestion on the vote page has ended and it was passed. Since you suggested it and know what you want could you sort it out? you know it is Apj 20:23, October 29, 2015‎ (UTC) Hi ! Im really a fan of you :) Hey! Biggest fan of your's :) I really love your kidness :) (SORRY IM NOT GOOD IN ENGLISH, IM FRENCH :) Pichousara (talk) 17:57, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Jess0426 (talk) 23:21, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Insert Title Here You uploaded the Ice Rink for the 2005 April Fools' Party but you never uploaded it to the page. Why? Jess0426 (talk) 22:01, November 1, 2015 (UTC)